Lullaby
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Neptune sings Nepgear to sleep when she was small. Nothing serious here... Just a small something to add to the archive :)


One particular evening Nepgear struggled to get to sleep, she rolled and rolled over onto one side then another until she gave up and looked at her sister. Nepgear was very young at this point, not the fearless person she is now, but a younger version. Of a time long ago.

"Onee-chan...Wake up!"

Neptune, being Neptune, didn't need to be asked twice (especially when Nepgear started to nudge her in the ribs).

"N...ugh...What is it Nep Junior? Pudding time already?"

Nepgear shook her head and looked at her sister as she slowly cracked her eyes open. "No... I can't sleep!"

Neptune had a question mark appear on her head. "Hmmm? Can't sleep? How about I do something for you then?" She yawned as she tried to get up from her almost deep sleep.

Nepgear nodded. "Please...I can't sleep..." She hugged her sister even though Neptune was still half asleep.

Neptune smiled warmly at her younger sister. "Gee... Alright. I'm not the best at this but...Okay. Here goes, and remember, this is for you Junior-"

Nepgear blinked as she heard Neptune start to sing at her. Wait...SING!?

It seemed impossible, but it was true. Neptune was singing at Nepgear, and Nepgear was starting to feel sleepy as she heard the first few notes:

"Past the deep, deep darkness, I hear a faint voice at the door. I listen close and stare at the swaying lamp."

Neptune smiled as Nepgear yawned. 'It's working...I'd better keep going...'

"Even if it's delusion, dreams, or d j vu, every one of them is my precious story. I can't give up this victory to anyone. I promised my heart I'd never give up."

Neptune couldn't help but realise that Nepgear was slowly starting to hug her tighter. This was adorable. Histoire was watching from the door and thought the same thing, not wanting to wake up Nepgear from her near sleep.

"Cross into a distant, different dimension while sharing the same feelings. With a clear crystal heart, we'll push through strongly."

Nepgear started to hear the gentle rhythm of Neptune's heartbeat as she started to slow her breathing down.

"Even if my heart cracks, and my dream blurs, I'll hold closely the scattered pieces of sadness. The day when tears will become a smile, I believe in it, forever friend."

Neptune began to stroke Nepgear's hair as Nepgear couldn't hold onto the state of half-conciousness she was in. "Neptun...e..."

Neptune smiled. "Shhhh..." She soothed Nepgear as she couldn't hold it in any longer, she felt like an older sister...In the truest regard.

"This pain that still cannot heal, I'm sure it will heal through this process. Wetting my cheek, the single katharsis. That's right. I'm not alone."

Histoire smiled from her place by the door, slowly closing the door she had opened earlier. Allowing Neptune to finish the song to Nepgear.

"Even if it's delusion, dreams, or d j vu, tied together by strong bonds, this story continues towards a dazzling future. The morning quietly dawns."

Neptune finished the song slowly as Nepgear's soft breathing could be heard by her. "I love you Nepgear..."

Neptune felt her conciousness fail her as she too fell asleep.

[Present Day]

Blazing red cheeks had Neptune in embarrasement. "I NEVER did that Nep Junior! You know me by now!"

Nepgear nodded. "Yes, you did too! I barely remember it...Maybe...Maybe someone cou-"

"You did, in fact, do that Neptune. I remember it well."

Neptune looked down while IF who was there at the table, Compa, Histoire all laughed while Nepgear smiled like a goofball.

"Nepu..." Neptune whispered as her blush wouldn't leave her.

"You sung Mousou Katharsis that night. Even if you didn't know it at the time..."

Neptune shot her head up and saw that her friend, known as Orange Heart was stood at the door with a smirk on her face. "I must have left it in the air or something... How are you by the way?"

Neptune remained quiet as she looked to Nepgear who was still smiling. "Love you too Neptune"

Neptune looked down.

"Yeah..."

* * *

O...Kay...It's gone half 6 in the morning and I need sleep xD

Talk to ya'll soon! ;)

Hope you liked!


End file.
